


Not Alone, Never Alone

by ifitships_isits



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abandonment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Redemption, Mostly of the original charaters, Other, Verbal Abuse, meantions of starvation, not a nice view of the jedi, or the Sith, recovery fic, sad fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: Rey is found on her own, abandoned by the people she trusted most.  What will Kylo do to prove he is not like everyone else in Rey's life?  (will update when feeling blue)





	

The ship is found floating in space, incapable of flight. Comms are nonresponsive, and the only thing that seems to be running is life support, and even that is working on emergency power. He sees hatches pulled apart and exposed wires scattered around the deck, the frantic work of someone desperately trying to fix the sabotage ship. He even spots some worn and faded labels on assorted parts, written in the elegant script of his uncle in Wookie. He found her curled in the cockpit. When he had pulled her from her hidden alcove he remembers Chewie pulling him the same place each time his father was to leave. The memory curls bitterly though his mind.  
As he grabs the back of her training garb, he notices how loosely it hangs on her. He frowns as she barely struggles as he sets her in the seat. He looks at her. Her cheeks are hollow and pale, no longer golden from the desert sun, and it looks as though she hasn’t slept in days. He sees the broken look in her eyes as they dart to helmet and she jerks away. He is lifting it off and setting it in the pilot's seat before he realizes it. He drops to one knee, taking her hands in his, lifting them to his lips.  
“What do you need?” He whispers. She starts to shake all over, tears pouring out as she buries her head into his shoulder. Her quiet sobs the only noise besides the hum of the life support system. She had been stranded out here, alone for days.  
“They left me.” She sobbed in a whisper. She sounded so broken.  
His anger threatened to overwhelm him, the crackle of force lightning starting in the air, jumping across the flight controls… but she started to whimper in his arms. His only concern now was this girl. There would be time to destroy them later.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

He awoke one night sharply as his mother’s voice rang through his head. It was the first time she had reached out to him since he left to train with Luke.

She is in danger! The rebellion considers her a threat and Luke refuses to have anything to do with her. Find your father’s ship!

He immediately puts all of his resources into finding the most illusive ship in the galaxy. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ He thought her tears would stop. He thought his careful fingers brushing her hair softly, his lips sliding over her forehead, his whispered words of worship, of devotion. Because it was in one look, her eyes shimmering with tears that he claimed her. He knew whatever happened, he would never let her leave his side. Even she wanted to. She was his! 

But she was broken. He had grown in their time apart,in many ways. Although he still used his anger and rage to fuel the force within, he was no longer prone the childlike outbursts of his past. Everything about their encounter had helped him train, and grow. His master had grown almost indulgent in his pride of his student. It had taken only a moment to snuff out the shadow of a man hiding behind the curtain of technology. Once he discovered the true nature of his master, he felt no pity for his death. His master had been dying, only sustaining himself by power of the force.  
It seems that Rey has not been so lucky. He brushes his mind over hers as soft as a breeze, and she ripples with pain, struggling to throw herself away from him. He instantly withdrawal, pulling her tighter against him, carrying her as if she was a child. Her efforts stop as he turns back to grab his mask. She stills.  
“Please. I need to see you.” Her voice is cracked, as if it was out of practice.  
He bit the inside of his cheek. Very few had seen him outside his mask still lived. Snoke, his parents, Uncle Luke, and a handful of disposable underlings who saw to his medical needs and kept their mouths shut. And Pax. His childhood doctor. (He had saved him from a raid on a hospital near Coruscant early after he had taken his new name. Snoke indulged him a personal doctor and the doctor was smart enough to keep his opinions to himself in exchange for his life.) After Snoke's death, no one dare questioned it. The walkway outside the ship was lined with stormtroopers, ready to jump if he did not return soon. He set her down for a moment in the flight seat  
“Clear the hangar bay. Summon my medics.” he voice rings out, distorted by the force. One brave stormtrooper steps one foot on the ramp, looking up into the ship.  
“Are you injured sir?” He sounds frightened, but the other stormtroopers fall out and the call for the medics are summoned as they file out. He can’t see the trooper, but he sends out a tendril of thought, pushing it into his head.  
Not one step closer.  
The stormtrooper freezes in his tracks.  
“Search the ship. Take it apart piece by piece. Find her lightsaber. Bring it straight to me.” The trooper give a nod, realizes Kylo can’t see him and confirms.  
“Yes sir.” The stormtrooper leaves just as the medics are coming in. They give him a puzzled look, but his armor prevents him from answering any questions. One grizzled medic, quite a bit older than the rest, hobbles in last.  
He sighs. He knows that ship. It's the one he delivered his current captor in years ago. He wonders what the Falcon had brought him this time.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Kylo turned tense to the team.  
“She’s… important. But speak of this to no one.” He hands her to Pay for a moment, clearing off a table in the living area, he takes his cloak off and covers the table. He takes the girl back and sets her in the middle pulling it around her. She’s swallowed by it. Was she always this much smaller than him? She had started to shiver. He rubs his hands over her arms , trying to push his warmth into her. Pax clears his throat, and Kylo starts to step away Her hand shoots out, grabbing his hand before he could step back.  
“Don’t leave…”  
He looks at the three people in the room. The weight of the situation is a physical presence.  
Pax steps forward. “We can bring a scanner to your room. She doesn’t appear to have any visible wounds?” He asks quietly.  
Kylo shakes his head. He looks down at the girl.  
“Rey, I need you to tell me if you are injured.” She looks down at her hands. He notices her nails are bitten to bleeding and she has several small cuts and burns. He guessed they were from trying to fix the ship.  
Pax steps forward, taking her hand and tsking at them. They were common enough wounds, repairing them would require a wash and a sprayskin treatment. What worried him was how thin the girl seemed to be. She would need to go on a nutrient rich diet for a while to recover, he knew this from her gaunt appearance.  
“Any pain? Inside?” Pax asks delicately.  
The girl touches her head. There is a slight bump on her head.  
He fishes a light from his pocket. He could take her to a scanner, but sometimes the old ways aren’t so bad. He raised the light. “I need you to look at my finger.” he ran her through the basic tests for a concussion. She at first flinches at the light, but Kylo moves his hand up to her shoulder, and she answers some basic questions. Her voice can hardly be heard and she clears her throat. One of the medics hands Kylo a bottle of water, while the spare leaves to make sure the portable scanner is charged. Kylo helps her drink  
How long without food? Four days.  
Water? A few hours maybe?  
She had fallen asleep.  
Pax holds her wrist taking her pulse. It was sluggish, but steady. The girl was mostly malnourished and exhausted.  
He tells Kylo as much. Kylo nods, never taking his eyes off the girl. She is just as reticent to look away.  
Pax touches his arm.  
“She needs care. She’s…. “  
Kylo waves him off.  
“I will see to her care, just tell me what I need to do. And make sure the halls are cleared. He pauses. “Bring my helmet with us.” Kylo picks up the girl as Pax takes a data pad, putting the halls leading to Kylo's rooms on lockdown. It was common protocol when the knight was injured. No one would question it.  
Pax grabs the hideous mask, following Kylo out of the familiar ship.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

After a scan in his rooms that confirm she is underfed and dehydrated, his medics leave.  
Pax pulls him aside.  
“I can only imagine what the girl has gone through, but she was out there alone for weeks. If she is who I suspect, she could have a greater role to play than anyone thought. I think I knew her father.”

Kylo’s eyebrows raise. None knew Rey’s heritage. Not even Rey. The resistance had put out feelers,( so his intelligence people told him) but no record of her existed before Jakku.  
He grabs the old man.  
“Who is it!” He says sharply. Pax knows Kylo has changed, but he still fears him in this moment. His connection with the girl was deep. He chooses his words carefully, making his voice project as much reason and care as he could.  
“Kylo,” he says reprovingly, “The girl needs to recover a bit. And she should be the first to know, don’t you think?” He says, the same look on his face as years ago when he told the boy he needed to tell someone when he was injured, even if it was from his (unapproved) use of the force. Pax was one of the few doctors in the universe who had knowledge of force inflicted injuries.  
Kylo hesitated, looking back at the girl curled up in his bed. It looked huge with her tiny form curled in the middle. She still had his black cape wrapped around her, and had pulled a bit of it over her head.  
“Yes sir. Of course. I will call for you if I need you.” Kylo offers him an odd look, and dismisses him.  
It occurs to him on his way out the door, the odd look was simple chagrin. It was not a look he had seen on Kylo for a long time. He stopped at the well equipped kitchen space Kylo’s rank granted him. He programed several food suggestions, and ordered a few supplies he thought Kylo should have on hand. He knew the man would not say anything,but over the years he had resigned himself to the health of his charge. He only hoped the girl was safe with Kylo.  
From what he could see, she felt safe with him. He shuddered to think what that meant for the girl.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
